Timeline (PA)
__TOC__ August 18, 1993 - Perseus "Percy" Jackson is born to Sally Jackson and Poseidon. His biologic grandfather on his mothers side was Sebastian Shaw, but Sally was a non-mutant, and was discarded. -May 2006 - Yancy Academy visits the Manhattan Museum of Greek and Roman artifacts. --Percy defeats Alecto. --Percy Jackson kills the Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill. --Percy Jackson begins training at Camp Half-Blood. --Sally Jackson is taken by Hades to the Underworld. -June 10, 2006 - Poseidon claims Percy Jackson as his child. -June 11, 2006 - Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood begin their quest for the Master Bolt. --They face Megaera, Tisiphone, Alecto, and Medusa in New Jersey. -June 13, 2006 - Percy confronts Echidna and the Chimera at the St. Louis Arch. -June 14, 2006-The quest for the Master Bolt continues. --Percy Jackson meets Lord Ares, God of War. --On the way to Las Vegas, Percy learns the true story of Thalia's sacrifice. --Annabeth discusses her home life. --Annabeth and Percy begin to form a bond. -June 15, 2006 - Percy, Annabeth, and Grover arrive at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. They do not leave until June 20, five days later. June 20, 2006 - Percy, Annabeth, and Grover enter the Underworld and meet Hades. June 21 - The summer solstice, when all the gods gather to have a meeting. June 21, 2006 - Percy Jackson duels Lord Ares for the Master Bolt and for the Helm of Darkness, winning the duel. When he wounds Ares, his mutation activates and absorbs a tiny amount of power. June 24, 2006 - The second Titan War starts. 2008, Year unknown- Percy mimics Daedalus' immense knowledge. August 18th, 2009- Percy absorbs a small amount of Kronos' power when he was scattered, but only developed a high level immunity to chronokinetic powers. August 1st, 2010- Percy absorbs small amounts of Gaea's power when she was 'destroyed', this enhances his powers over earthquakes. Annabeth leaves Percy to become a goddess, she begged her mother to be allowed that and Athena agreed if she would leave Percy. When Poseidon told Percy, Percy committed to winning the break-up and humiliating her by becoming stronger as a mere mortal. Percy begins the Great Purge of monsters and causes a mass exodus of those who refused to bow to Olympus, and recieves permission to hunt down and destroy the remnants of the Titan and Giant armies. *Any Cyclopes that refused had it's strength/capabilities added to Percy's, and were killed. *Most Southern Cyclopes were wiped out. *Werewolves were viciously eradicated, permanently. *Slew Chrysaor. *Hunted down the darker Centaurs and Cyclopes and Percy and the Olympians cast their essence into the void. *Kills Serapis and takes Setne's knowledge, skill, and experience. Around this time he copies Circe and Medea's knowledge, skill, and experience. *Defeats Keto in a days long battle and Zeus and Poseidon banish her to Tartarus. He later targets and defeats Phorcys, even siphoning some of his immense power. *Tries to slay Lamia, but Poseidon and Hecate intervened. 2011- Around this time Percy beds Hecate, Tyche, Nike, Aphrodite, and Demeter, and begins learning magic from Hecate, while performing the occasional mission/quest. Hephaestus just gave permission out of resignation. Percy was blessed with improved looks and sexual skills; added onto his pre-existing ability to please Aphrodite herself. -Percy creates an Olympian Special Forces group, and re-organizes Olympus' forces. 2014- April 4th, 2014- Percy takes advantage of the chaos to mimic the knowledge, skill, and experience of, Brock Rumlow and Alexander Pierce. Percy gains knowledge of multiple HYDRA agents and begins his second purge. Raids the Fridge, destroys the most dangerous objects, and executes Marcus Daniels. Peruvian 0-8-4 object's energy was absorbed. Kill list: Androvich; as a Darkforce wielding threat. Gideon Malick and Stephanie Malick Werner von Strucker Daniel Whitehall/Werner Reinhardt The Sheikh Octavian Bloom Banker Baroness Vasily Karpov Jasper Sitwell Stern Mitchell Carson Centipede Project- Slew soldiers, stole data, slew scientists. Lucio Kenneth Turgeon http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/HYDRA#Members Besieges the Treebox, Sandbox, Barbershop Headquarters, S.H.I.E.L.D. East African Headquarters and brutally kills every HYDRA agent in them and steals several weapon designs and uses the war to make billions. Kills countless thousands over the course of two months. Destroys the Guest House and removes certain memories of agents, destroys multiple Diviners. April 5th, 2014- Maria Hill applies for a job at Stark Industries and is accepted. June 10th, 2014- Percy completes the HYDRA purge. April, 2015- 25th- After the Battle of Sudan, Thor suggests adding more Avengers to the team, and then suggests they recruit and mentions a powerful Olympian Demi-god and the rumors surrounding his existence. Percy had already reached his physical prime. Percy destroys survivors who escaped the battle and their tech. 28th- Attack on the HYDRA Research Base. 29th- Thor recruits Percy, and they fight briefly before Zeus and Odin/Loki broke it up. Meets with and gets to know Avengers. Invites Maria Hill over for dinner and sex, they have sex for hours afterward. Perseus joined the Avengers under an alias, Perseus Aegaeus, with Poseidons approval, to protect his mortal family. May, 2015- 2nd- Perseus is invited to Tony Starks party, get's along with the Avengers, manages to lift Mjolnir (Scaring Thor when Percy's eyes glowed in the process), and helps them defeat Ultron, but it barely manages to escape. Copies the knowledge, skill, and experience of: War Machine, Hawkeye, Helen Cho, and Sam Wilson. 3rd- Participates in the Battle at the Salvage Yard and proves immune to Wanda's powers, and tears apart Klaue's soldiers. Mimics knowledge of Klaue's finances, and steals the money from him, and his allies, gains knowledge of other assets too. First Duel of Johannesburg- Percy fights the Hulk, continually getting stronger and achieving Class 650 Strength, he eventually beats Hulk by bolstering his physical strength with magic, and knocking him out with a kick to the back of the Hulk's head. **Absorbed kinetic energy from Hulks blows for speed growth, and adding his strength, stamina, speed, healing factor, and durability to his own ** Repairs the location magically. Realizes the Hulk is basically a source of infinite physical might, and flat out drains Bruce of power that didn't effect the Hulks base strength at all. Hulk was berserk and immensely strong. 4th- Joins Avengers at Bartons Homestead, and finds SHIELD being unaware of his existence awesome. Copies Fury's knowledge, skill, and experience. 5th- Battles Ultron during the Battle of Seoul, with the aid of Captain America, and Quicksilver. Ultron was severely damaged, but managed to escape by creating a distraction. Percy joins the Avengers for the Battle of Sokovia. 6th- Battle of Sokovia, Percy fights primarily Ultron, while picking off a lot of Sentries, Vision saves Wanda from rubble. Percy briefly dies, and everyone mourns him. Clint names his son Nathaniel Perseus Barton. Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite restore Sokovia/Novi Grad. Aphrodite talks with Natasha, and begins setting up a relationship for her, and reveals that her next perfect match can give her children. 10th- Regains consciousness and analyzes his current condition. Gaea had sped up his healing greatly, and unwittingly transferred some of her awareness of the Earth. IE Fountain of Youth. 14th- Percy is at 100%, and escapes from his tomb. Percy received a list of targets to kill from the Olympians, on it were the Exemplars and Pantheon, and other names. Unknowingly received a list of 'all' Olympian enemies that they wanted eliminated. Visited friends and family, and then the Avengers. Percy was banned from entering the Realm of Death, and made an Absolute Immortal. 15th- Percy defeats Bridget Malone/Conquest, Nicolette Giroux/Tempest, Utama Somchart/Stone-cutter, Yoshiro Hachiman/Decay, Andreas Zorba/Carnivore, Olisa Kabaki/Bedlam and then Percy absorbed their powers, before killing them. Bedlam let him kill her to save the others, and it broke Percy's heart to do it. Algorithm produces list of most likely perfect matches. Ikonn, Valtorr, and Farallah died in battle against other members of the Octessence, before they all stopped, believing Ikonn was getting revenge from the 'Grave'. Percy wasn't a suspect to them. Percy retrieves supplies for his and Natasha's date, after asking her, and returns home to test his strength, speed, and regeneration. 16th- Plunders energy from Cain Marko, and Cyttorak. Drains Samantha McGee of her immense power, applying it to increase his magic, and growing his magical power to the point where it surpassed that of Loki, Amora, Hecate, Hades, and even Zeus' combined powers. Uses gems of Cyttorak to alter reality and fix earth, slays Hell-Lords: Lucifer Lightbearer, Beelzeboul, Asmodeus, Thog, and Olivier, and then gave them to Hades, after fully-warding them; finally exhausting the power in the gems. Their powers were siphoned to fortify Hades newly enlarged domain against invasion, and created an energy source that used souls as power to strengthen the defenses further. Cyttorak, Balthakk, and Krakken, all died in the second clash of the Octessence, leaving only Raggadorr and Watoomb left. C7 for greater details. Makes quintillions of dollars (all resources to be sold). Destroys Uprising Storm. Has first date with Natasha, they share their pasts and flirt and tease each other. 28th-Percy helps train Wanda, while realizing that her powers are loosely magic based, but also just overstimulated aspects of magical ability. Percy had begun training Wanda further, and she rapidly improved her Telepathy and Telekinesis and learned to form magical bolts, teleport and create magical shields. Thor returns to Asgard, Stark seems to retire. Banner was still missing, but Percy didn't really care. July 2015- 30th- Scott Lang is sent to the Old Stark Industries facility to retrieve a Signal Decoy, an invention of Hank Pym stored there. As he arrives at the facility, he discovers that it was remodeled into the New Avengers facility. Lang encounters Percy who hears him out, while reading his mind, and agrees to retrieve it for him under the condition that if he moves from the spot he's in, he would be taken prisoner. Lang agrees and Percy quickly retrieves the device. November 2015- 6 months after may 28th; roughly. 5th- Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider, this accident gives him spider-like abilities. -Following leads on the whereabouts of Rumlow, Steve Rogers hears about him recruiting soldiers under the alias of Crossbones. -Percy had mimicked the capabilities of Hank Pym and Reed Richards, and became the true most intelligent person in the world. Combines Reeds tech for viewing alternate realities and Time-lines with technomancy to create a vastly superior version of it, which was much smaller. 10th- Peter Parker decides to use his power to help people. He becomes the superhero known as Spider-Man. 14th-Percy takes Peter under his wing, designs him a suit and mentors him, teaching him how to fight. The Spider Suit can withstand small arms fire and assault rifles. Technomancy version of several comic suits, see C8 Authors Note for specifics. Percy & Natasha tell the Avengers about Peter Parker, but insist that his name stay an Avengers secret. Percy uses magic to cause Rhodes to be unable to, with a spell that causes him to keep forgetting too. Percy gives Natasha physical super-powers, they test them, and have sex for twelve hours and fall asleep in each others arms. 2016- April 27th- Thaddeus Ross meets with Matthew Ellis in the Oval Office to privately discuss potentially appointing Ross as the new Secretary of State. May- 3rd- Captain America and Falcon get a lead on an ex-HYDRA agent in Lagos, who they believe might be the Winter Soldier. -Bringing Black Widow, Percy, Pietro, and Scarlet Witch, Captain America and Falcon leave the New Avengers Facility and fly to Lagos to apprehend the man they believe may be Barnes. -Thaddeus Ross is revealed as new Secretary of State, and Percy tweets "That idiot was given the job? He forced the creation of the Hulk, and kept causing battles that damaged cities. #Battle at Culver University #Duel of Harlem" and followed it up with: "This prick should be stripped of his rank and court martialed for his dumbass actions. #Say no to Ross" -As they approach Lagos, Falcon receives further information on the ex-HYDRA agent, and find out that it is not Barnes, but rather Brock Rumlow. -Percy takes out Rumlows men and prevents the theft of Bio-weapon, and then helps Wanda contain Rumlow's suicide bomb, preventing more deaths of innocents. Percy restores the damage ::This still causes a panic and the Sokovia Accords gain support, an incredibly vocal 40%, which gets reduced to 30% after June 1st. June- 1st- Percy gives his last speech and Q&A session, and unveils several planetary invasion deterants. The NAM and European Union are especially interested in his ideas. His defense initiatives gain massive traction and several countries adopt the practice. 5th- In an interview the month after the incident in Lagos, the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka, says that he and his nation support the Sokovia Accords. -Thaddeus Ross speaks to the Avengers, while he shows them footage from New York, Washington, D.C., Sokovia, and Lagos. He tells them that the United Nations has decided that the Avengers can no longer be allowed to operate privately, so they have created the Sokovia Accords, believing it to be the best balance between the Avengers' desire to secure world peace, and the world governments' concerns over the destructive repercussions of their interference. Ross tells them that they have three days to make up their minds before the signing of the Accords in Vienna. Before leaving the facility, Ross says that refusing to sign will be seen as an act of resignation. -"These Accords are institutionalized discrimination directed at those who exceed the norm, and our government is supporting it. #ImpeachEllis" ---After learning Accords will proceed as planned. -"Are you American? Are you enhanced? Then your president just stripped you of your civil rights. At least he was polite and didn't say the words "F**k you," to the american people. #ImpeachEllis" The Impeachment of Ellis gains traction with thirty million US supporters, and his approval rating crashes horribly. -The Avengers team is divided over the act; Stark supports government oversight because he feels that they need to be held responsible, whereas Rogers worries that the Avengers may be compromised if they come under the control of the United Nations. Vision realizes that there must be a causality between the increase in heroes and the increase in disasters, and so supports the Accords, along with James Rhodes. However, Sam Wilson, Natasha, Percy, and Wanda Maximoff disagree. During their debate about the Accords, Rogers receives a message informing him of the death of Peggy Carter. Percy, Natasha, and Sam leave to support Rogers. 8th- Bombing of the Vienna International Centre: As the meeting is about to begin, a terrorist bomb hidden in a news van by Helmut Zemo goes off, destroying the building and killing King T'Chaka. Zemo then travels to Berlin. -Percy pledges his support to Rogers and also vows to fight registration. 9th- Percy liberates Wanda and Pietro from house arrest and takes the Mind Stone and destroy's Vision as an illegal AI. Rogers was informed in advance of their imprisonment and agreed with Percy. They leave to retrieve Barton and Scott Lang. Percy copies Scott Lang's capabilities. -Stark flies his Quinjet to Queens, hoping to get the help of the relatively new spider-like vigilante who Stark knew was secretly teenager Peter Parker. Stark recruits T'Challa and Rhodes. 10th- Percy arrives at Flughafen Liepzig-Halle with Barton, Lang, and Wanda with him. Percy copies Barnes combat skills. 40 million Americans in favor of Impeaching Ellis. Clash of the Avengers: Percy countered Spider-Mans attempt to steal Caps shield and used his webs to blind Rhodes briefly. Parker eventually defects to Percy's side, when he realizes that Percy is right. TK Blasts T'Challa into Rhodes when he moved to attack and nearly crippled Rhodes suit. Percy copies T'Challa's capabilities. Rhodes attacks when Percy demands their surrender and is left crippled and in severe condition. This provoked Stark and T'Challa into attacking them and getting quickly defeated, armors destroyed and then restrained. *Copies his combat and piloting skills, and knowledge of Xhosa. *Percy condemns Stark for recruiting Parker as a child soldier and swears to see him punished for it. **Percy eventually exposes Starks actions and demands his arrest, but when it's denied he declares war on the United Nations and calls them hypocrites, who allow someone who's actions nearly caused human extinction to continue doing whatever he wants, and violates civil/human rights and has therefore failed in their stated goals. Several more governments withdraw their support of the Accords and Percy allies with them and improves their defenses. Percy and Wanda rip his and Rhodes armor off and destroy both armors. Team Cap walks away, but Percy helped the team go into hiding, and even invited them to move into his palace. -Cap and Barnes leave to eliminate the other Winter Soldiers, but are too late and Zemo had tipped off Stark, who went alone, but was followed by T'Challa. Stark loses, and T'Challa learns of Zemo's actions. Most of the ex-Avengers move in with Percy and Natasha. -Percy exposed Starks actions and demands his arrest, the UN refused, and lost thirty members. 10 withdrew support of Sokovia Accords. 12th- Percy replaced Steve's shield with an Adamantium-Vibranium hybrid metal, it was almost completely indestructible. Percy replaced Bucky's arm with a much better one. Apollo healed Bucky in one minute. Percy proposed to Natasha on the 11th, and she happily accepted without a moments hesitation, and their friends cheered for them. His family approved of his choice, even Artemis who regarded Natasha as a strong woman who could keep Percy in line. Percy made Steve a new uniform, see beginning of C11. Used the Mind Stone to augment his telepathy and take the secrets of the corrupt and expose them. -Exposes crimes of the corrupt. Percy published his findings, crimes, locations of evidence, locations of dead bodies, even unwitting confessions and it still wasn't enough. Millions were arrested, thousands died, governments began falling or shutting down, several companies were ruined and were bought up by others in the chaos. Three more nations withdrew their support of the Accords. 50 Million in support of Impeaching Ellis. 13th- Percy visits Earth-717 and wipes out the Asgardian pantheon, killing Odin, Loki, Bor, and Thor, and even adding their powers to his own. He saved up more power to give to Natasha. Killed Cain Marko of Earth-9796. Slew Evil Avengers of Earth-14325 and added powers of Thor to his and took the Unworthy Mjolnir. Absorbed nuke from Earth-267 and killed Kang. Destroyed Earth-597 and Earth-13410. Destroyed Earth-12591 and took that Mjolnir. Took Earth-9907 version of Thor and Franklin Richards powers and that Mjolnir and then destroyed that world. Obliterated Earth-2149 with his cunning. Collected Mjolnirs from Earths, 98570, 2149, and 3459. Percy seizes the Raft, captures the US Marshals and gathers evidence and then exposes the Raft to all of America. He gave copies of the evidence to major news sources. Had 300 Space fighters in secret factories. Percy went to Earth-94831 and killed Magneto, Robert Kelly, Wolverine, Quicksilver, the entire Brotherhood, Forge. Went to Earth-69413 Killed Maestro, spread his atoms across that universe and greatly increased his strength. -Percy gave his excess strength to his favorite family members. Boosted Apollo's str to 200 tons, from 50; -150. Boosted Artemis' str to 200 tons, from 30; -170. Boosted Demeter's str to 60, from 25; -35. Boosted Hermes' str to 70, from 35; -35. Boosted Poseidons str to 400, from 70; -330. Boosted Hades str to 400, from 70; -330. Boosted Aphrodite's str to 100, from 25; -75. Hestia refused the strength boost, but found Percy's reasons greatly amusing. Zeus wasn't all that pleased at first, but Percy claimed they were still no threat to his rule, and copied Zeus' capabilities in controlling his domains. -150, -170, -35, -35, -330, -330, -75. 15th- Percy attacks Earth-3515 and slays many Asgardians, Thor, Loki, Amora, Fandral, Hogun, Valstagg, the Asguards, kills hundreds of Asgardians, strips children of powers, 59 guards, dozens. Strips Magni Thorson of his great strength, stripped Amora of her powers and killed her. Added the powers of King Thor to his own, but was still on T5 Omni-scale. Wiped out all Asgardian realm races. Added power of Tarene to his own. Attacks Earth-95126. Kills Frank Castle, Eddie Brock, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn, Karl Lykos, and then absorbed the powers of Magneto, Victor Creed, Emma Frost, Nathaniel Essex, and then killed them all. Defeats Apocalypse after a brief fight and then drains his powers. Wiped out the Octessence, fixed earth, activated all dormant X-Genes, beat down the Avengers and X-Men. Earth-21119- Kills Dark Avengers, absorbed Daken's powers and discarded the trash ones. Took Sentry's powers and ensured he could never regain them. Killed Parker Robbins, his gang, his allies. Kiled most of Cabal and killed Loki, drained his powers too. Ripped the powers of Thor out of him and then threw him aside. Ripped the powers of Odin from him. Blasted back the group confronting him, erased evidence of his method of arrival, and then left. Atau erases evidence of his means of travel, and invites Percy back to fix earth. *80 million in support of Impeaching Ellis. -Earth-20329, kills Xavier. -Earth-51212, kills Xavier, Creed. -Earth-12245, Restored the earth, killed Xavier, destroyed machine. -Earth-13059, wipes out beasts and demons and Xavier. -They decide on a smaller wedding, Percy gets invited to Hellfire Club and Universal Bank. C12 for more details. Sally reveals that Sebastian Shaw is her father. Articles of Impeachment begun being drafted. AFTER THIS PERCY JOINS HELLFIRE CLUB AND UNIVERSAL BANK. June 20th, 2016- Percy is inducted into the Hellfire Club's inner circle as White King. Percy had Kilgore Arms discontinue the Sentinels program. Exposed as a mutant among Hellfire Club. September- 21st- Percy tweets, scorning the idea of an amateur with no combat, espionage, or leadership training leading a global agency intended to defend the earth, and flat-out calls him and Pres. Ellis unfit for duty and calls their judgement into question. Percy spends the next thirty minutes listing better options, thirty of them, one of which was a very well-trained Monkey. When asked by another twitter user where he got those names from, he stated, "Some people have fantasy football teams, some have fantasy super-agencies. Percy added that he favored genuine competence over a useless novelty act, but added that he didn't doubt that he was a brave or good person, but simply too inexperienced and lacked essential skills as a Spymaster/General/Admiral. Percy later steals and then reverse-engineers and greatly improves the Patriot Serum, removing cardiac arrest risks, enabling it to be used on anyone, and making it optional either yearly injections or permanent ones, until an antidote is given. Outs Jeffrey Mace as a fake inhuman and reveals the existence of Project Patriot. -Pres Ellis is impeached and America withdraws it's support of the Sokovia Accords, and his VP pardons the former Avengers. **Allies with Victor Von Doom and aids his expansion by creating a divide in his neighboring nations so that he could peacefully annex them in return for being Anti-Accords, protected minority status for all "enhanced", and getting an even greater army. Absorbed Nations: Symkaria, cutting Romania in half, and portions of Serbia. NOTES: Gains Odin-Force from Thors with deceased fathers. ODIN-FORCE ENERGY CONVERTED DUE TO PERCYS OLYMPIAN BIOLOGY, TRULY BECOMING HIS OWN. Earth-2149 Mjolnir, Earth-3459 Mjolnir, Earth-12591's Mjolnir, Earth-9907 Mjolnir; took the powers of a Thor there, Salvaged the Mjolnir from the ruins of Earth-98570, Earth-14325 Mjolnir- taken; took the powers of Thorr of that verse and can give to MC's wife. Absorbed the powers of Maestro Earth-69413. Done, C11. Maestro incalc str? Target Hell Lords? Emil Blonsky/Abominations base str is 200 tons. Purge Earth-12011 of immediate threats, IE Thanos, Dormammu, Cul Borson, and defeat Galactus. Removed powers of the evil Worthy and Hulk, and the above threats. Earth-90251 --Take powers of Beyonder from Doom, Owen Reece, and target deities. Earth-807128 --great source of targets, needs an entire chapter. Take powers of Clyde Wyncham Jr. and combine them w/ powers fron Franklin Richards. Earth-8038 --Kill Phoenix Earth-21119 --Sentry, Dark Avengers, and Cabal; minus Emma Frost, Namor, and von Doom. Earth-17342 --Chthon Earth-81727 --Phoenix Force, other villains; or just Jason Wyngarde of this verse. Earth-94042 --Phoenix Force, Hellfire Club, maybe prevent pf from doing damage by wiping out X-Men and Hellfire Club. Earth-94831 killed Robert Kelly and took Magneto's, Forge's, and Wolverine's powers. Earth-95126 Punisher, Emma Frost, Magneto, Apocalypse, Hulk, Cain Marko, Nathaniel Essex. All killed. Earth-20329 --Absorbed Charles Xavier's powers before he can cause suffering. Done. Charles Xavier (Earth-51212) and Creed. Done. 5 mr x's absorbed. Xavier (Earth-13059) save for last. Charles Xavier (Earth-12245) --Restore/repair the planet, appear after Xavier begins hunting. Charles Xavier (Earth-13410) Destroyed Xavier before he could doom the world. Earth-1720 -- Kill HYDRA, absorb Logan's abilities. Earth-37072 --Zarathos, Selene Gallio, Destroy Mojoverse? Earth-4023 Word of God (Earth-199999), Hands of the Dead, Merlin Stones, Crystal of Eternal View, Gem of Infinite Suns, two dozen Bloodgem fragments, Chariot of Time, Clock of the Ages, Jarnbjorn, Meginjord (after Thor returned to Asgard). Glenn Talbot, legacy/grandson of Athena. Frank Castle, Son of Athena. Percy eventually demands America remove all property from the oceans or have it destroyed. If they refuse he threatens to cripple their Navy and Air Force. Prototypes of C9s shown tech. One weapons station, one defense station and one combo. A small transport for small numbers of people or supplies. A dozen; 300 as of C11 Space-fighters. twenty shielding generators. An observation space station. Three space shuttles. Time Stone to grant him powers surpassing Kronos or even Chronos the primordial? Percy recreates Caps uniform and shield, with Vibranium bought from T'Challa, but with a more badass design. After Hulk returns to earth, ross becomes Red Hulk, as does Betty, and She-Hulk. **Create a Space Chair like Thanos is capable of space flight, force field projection, teleportation, time travel, and movement through alternate universes. Rejuvenation Chamber for Genetic Augmentation, IE Stryfe physical abilities or activating a dormant X-Gene or ancestral legacies. 10 Billion dollars, post Hydra purge. 15bn after battle at Salvage Yard and absorption of enemy assets. Incalculable, post asteroid mining. Post C11 acquisitions Roxxon Oil Corporation/subsidiaries (100%): Isodyne Energy, Asano Robotics, Staticorp, Kilgore Arms -- 100% acquisition. Crippled the Enduque's and several slavers, and took a lot of their holdings. Several Billion (30+) in blood money. Several billion (45+) in stolen assets from terrorist/criminal organizations. Trillions (9) stolen from countless criminal organizations. Large amounts of shares in Stark Enterprises (49%), Frost International (35%), Rand Enterprises (35%). Hammer Industries (45%). Shaw Industries (30%). Worthington Industries (35%). 100% Control of Pierce-Consolidated Mining, and his holdings in finance, tech, and trade. ^THIS IS AS OF JUNE 15TH. Exploited exposed crimes and acquired shares through manipulation, extortion, and bribes. Private island, complete with a palace worthy of a god; off the cost of New York. XZ-12 Device- Copied and modified, can effect demi-gods, mutants, inhumans, mutates, and normal humans. Can choose to enhance several natural abilities, IE durability, strength, speed, stamina each by 3 times. stuff from asteroids. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asteroid_mining#Potential_targets https://www.forbes.com/sites/abigailtracy/2015/07/20/these-are-the-priciest-asteroids-in-the- galaxy/#43d6e73b3cfc http://www.asterank.com/ Chitauri weapons/tech/Dark Elf tech. http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Whiplash_Armor:_Mark_I https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-Aligned_Movement Bucky's arm: Four times stronger than his previous arm, made of Synthetic Vibranium. Almost as flexible as a human arm. EMP Generation. Energy Shield projection. Signal blocking. X-Ray Projection. Electronic Communication. Flash Beam. Ultrasonic Pulse. -There's no I in team. -Clearly you don't speak french, portuguese, spanish, serbian, or albanian. Omnipotence scale: *10- The One-Above-All *9- Nemesis (Cosmic Being), Living Tribunal, Clyde Wyncham Jr. *8- Death, Eternity, Infinity Gauntlet Users. *7- Beyonders, Agamotto, *6- Perseus Jackson (After C12) *5- Celestials, *4- *3- Rune King Thor, *2- Dormammu, Umar, Thor-Force Thor, *1- Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Vishnu, Odin, other God-Heads, Mephisto, Galactus, *0- Thor HF Club: *Black King: Sebastian Shaw *Black Queen: Selene Gallio *White King: Perseus Jackson (C13) *White Queen: Emma Frost *White Rook: Trevor Fitzroy *White Bishop: Donald Pierce (fled imprisonment and lost holdings) multi billionaire; mining, finance, tech, and trade. *Black Rook: Roberto da Costa *Black Bishop: Harry Leland *Associate: Tessa (Sage) *Associate: Have D. Pierce gravely injure Shaw when Percy's relation to him is exposed. Percy can then use his superior wealth, power, and influence to become Lord Imperial, and seize Shaw and da Costa's companies. Category:Timelines